enemies_of_libertyfandomcom-20200213-history
Companies that Got Bailed Out in 2008 via TARP
General Motors, Ally Financial, American International Group (AIG) (Source: http://www.newsmax.com/US/tarp-executive-raises-post/2013/01/28/id/487785/ ) Goldman Sachs Group, US Bancorp, American Express, Bank of America, Wells Fargo, Northern Trust, State Street (Source: http://www.mcclatchydc.com/news/nation-world/national/economy/article24532354.html ) (Sorry about the formatting, too much to copy/paste. You can view a better table at the source link, shown at the very bottom of the data.) Name Type State Total Disbursed Profit / Net Outstanding Fannie Mae Government-Sponsored Enterprise D.C. $116,149,000,000 $22,002,000,000 Freddie Mac Government-Sponsored Enterprise Va. $71,336,000,000 $21,216,000,000 AIG Received other federal aid. Click to see details. Insurance Company N.Y. $67,835,000,000 $5,025,967,492 General Motors Auto Company Mich. $50,744,648,329 -$11,401,677,128 Bank of America Received other federal aid. Click to see details. Bank N.C. $45,000,000,000 $4,566,857,694 Citigroup Received other federal aid. Click to see details. Bank N.Y. $45,000,000,000 $13,448,572,616 JPMorgan Chase Bank N.Y. $25,000,000,000 $1,731,202,357 Wells Fargo Bank Calif. $25,000,000,000 $2,281,347,113 GMAC (now Ally Financial) Financial Services Company Mich. $16,290,000,000 $3,057,502,589 Chrysler Auto Company Mich. $10,748,284,222 -$1,214,849,005 Goldman Sachs Bank N.Y. $10,000,000,000 $1,418,055,555 Morgan Stanley Bank N.Y. $10,000,000,000 $1,268,055,555 PNC Financial Services Bank Pa. $7,579,200,000 $741,344,650 U.S. Bancorp Bank Minn. $6,599,000,000 $334,220,416 SunTrust Bank Ga. $4,850,000,000 $527,323,605 Capital One Financial Corp. Bank Va. $3,555,199,000 $251,674,702 Regions Financial Corp. Bank Ala. $3,500,000,000 $638,055,555 Wellington Management Legacy Securities PPIF Master Fund, LP Investment Fund Del. $3,448,461,000 $702,530,334 Fifth Third Bancorp Bank Ohio $3,408,000,000 $593,372,603 Hartford Financial Services Insurance Company Conn. $3,400,000,000 $814,403,447 American Express Financial Services Company N.Y. $3,388,890,000 $414,367,308 AG GECC PPIF Master Fund, L.P. Investment Fund Del. $3,352,197,510 $925,947,685 AllianceBernstein Legacy Securities Master Fund, L.P. Investment Fund Del. $3,192,141,738 $562,685,420 BB&T Bank N.C. $3,133,640,000 $159,713,918 Bank of New York Mellon Bank N.Y. $3,000,000,000 $231,416,666 KeyCorp Bank Ohio $2,500,000,000 $367,222,222 CIT Group Bank N.Y. $2,330,000,000 -$2,286,312,500 Comerica Incorporated Bank Texas $2,250,000,000 $322,039,543 Ocwen Loan Servicing, LLC Mortgage Servicer Fla. $2,161,606,118 -$2,161,606,118 JPMorgan Chase subsidiaries Mortgage Servicer N.J. $2,138,872,054 -$2,138,872,054 State Street Bank Mass. $2,000,000,000 $123,611,111 Wells Fargo Bank, NA Mortgage Servicer Iowa $1,937,386,893 -$1,937,386,893 RLJ Western Asset Public/Private Master Fund, L.P. Investment Fund Del. $1,861,578,258 $471,406,351 Invesco Legacy Securities Master Fund, L.P. Investment Fund Del. $1,742,880,000 $576,938,945 Marshall & Ilsley Bank Wis. $1,715,000,000 $229,772,916 Bank of America subsidiaries (incl. Countrywide) Mortgage Servicer Calif. $1,675,420,703 -$1,675,420,703 Oaktree PPIP Fund, L.P. Investment Fund Del. $1,666,904,633 $291,426,775 Blackrock PPIF, L.P. Investment Fund Del. $1,581,184,800 $436,178,172 Northern Trust Bank Ill. $1,576,000,000 $133,623,333 Chrysler Financial Services Financial Services Company Mich. $1,500,000,000 $22,405,894 CalHFA Mortgage Assistance Corporation State Housing Orgs Calif. $1,467,490,000 -$1,467,490,000 Marathon Legacy Securities Public-Private Investment Partnership, L.P. Investment Fund Del. $1,423,550,000 $399,600,628 Zions Bancorp Bank Utah $1,400,000,000 $253,361,111 Huntington Bancshares Bank Ohio $1,398,071,000 $196,285,810 Discover Financial Services Financial Services Company Ill. $1,224,558,000 $239,690,844 Synovus Financial Corp. Bank Ga. $967,870,000 $222,744,526 Lincoln National Corporation Insurance Company Pa. $950,000,000 $259,851,873 Popular, Inc. Bank Puerto Rico $935,000,000 $285,279,999 First Horizon National Bank Tenn. $866,540,000 $170,927,405 Select Portfolio Servicing Mortgage Servicer Utah $648,649,915 -$648,649,915 Florida Housing Finance Corporation State Housing Orgs Fla. $626,250,000 -$626,250,000 M&T Bank Corporation Bank N.Y. $600,000,000 $135,435,911 CitiMortgage, Inc. Mortgage Servicer Mo. $554,917,329 -$554,917,329 Associated Banc-Corp Bank Wis. $525,000,000 $71,539,173 Nationstar Mortgage LLC Mortgage Servicer Texas $521,704,265 -$521,704,265 Ohio Homeowner Assistance LLC State Housing Orgs Ohio $499,171,583 -$499,171,583 First BanCorp Bank Puerto Rico $424,174,000 -$250,528,531 City National Bank Calif. $400,000,000 $41,916,666 Webster Financial Bank Conn. $400,000,000 $57,083,286 North Carolina Housing Finance Agency State Housing Orgs N.C. $395,180,000 -$395,180,000 Illinois Housing Development Authority State Housing Orgs Ill. $395,000,000 -$395,000,000 OneWest Bank N.A. Mortgage Servicer Calif. $386,887,895 -$386,887,895 Fulton Financial Corp Bank Pa. $376,500,000 $40,135,625 SBA Security Purchases SBA Security Purchases $368,145,452 $8,602,850 TCF Financial Bank Minn. $361,172,000 $17,375,699 UST/TCW Senior Mortgage Securities Fund, L.P. Investment Fund Del. $356,250,000 $20,986,495 South Financial Group Bank S.C. $347,000,000 -$200,034,670 Michigan Homeowner Assistance Nonprofit Housing Corporation State Housing Orgs Mich. $341,126,073 -$341,126,073 Wilmington Trust Corporation Bank Del. $330,000,000 $39,920,833 GMAC Mortgage, LLC Mortgage Servicer Pa. $309,561,760 -$309,561,760 East West Bancorp, Inc. Bank Calif. $306,546,000 $46,176,420 Sterling Financial Corp Bank Wash. $303,000,000 -$181,242,791 Citizens Republic Bancorp Bank Mich. $300,000,000 $81,395,557 Susquehanna Bancshares Bank Pa. $300,000,000 $28,991,401 Valley National Bank N.J. $300,000,000 $18,400,781 Whitney Holding Corp Bank La. $300,000,000 $43,733,333 UCBH Holdings Bank Calif. $298,737,000 -$291,227,080 First Banks, Inc. Bank Mo. $295,400,000 -$175,186,740 GM Supplier Receivables, LLC Auto Company $290,000,000 $65,403,673 Homeward Residential, Inc. Mortgage Servicer Texas $280,490,773 -$280,490,773 New Jersey Housing and Mortgage Finance Agency State Housing Orgs N.J. $270,513,704 -$270,513,704 New York Private Bank & Trust Corp Bank N.Y. $267,274,000 $79,520,006 Flagstar Bancorp Bank Mich. $266,657,000 $11,204,056 Cathay General Bancorp Bank Calif. $258,000,000 $71,874,444 Wintrust Financial Corp Bank Ill. $250,000,000 $50,704,730 PrivateBancorp Bank Ill. $243,815,000 $44,400,576 SVB Financial Group Bank Calif. $235,000,000 $18,929,027 Oregon Affordable Housing Assistance Corporation State Housing Orgs Ore. $220,042,786 -$220,042,786 International Bancshares Corporation Bank Texas $216,000,000 $45,538,650 Trustmark Corp Bank Miss. $215,000,000 $21,287,500 Umpqua Bank Ore. $214,181,000 $17,975,554 Washington Federal Inc. Bank Wash. $200,000,000 $20,749,985 MB Financial Bank Ill. $196,000,000 $33,613,071 Pacific Capital Bancorp Bank Calif. $195,045,000 -$26,561,211 GHFA Affordable Housing, Inc. State Housing Orgs Ga. $193,983,000 -$193,983,000 First Midwest Bancorp Bank Ill. $193,000,000 $29,528,332 Tennessee Housing Development Agency State Housing Orgs Tenn. $190,315,593 -$190,315,593 SC Housing Corp State Housing Orgs S.C. $187,500,000 -$187,500,000 First Niagara Bank N.Y. $184,011,000 $7,453,618 United Community Banks Bank Ga. $180,000,000 $30,367,527 Arizona (Home) Foreclosure Prevention Funding Corporation State Housing Orgs Ariz. $155,761,536 -$155,761,536 Boston Private Financial Holdings Bank Mass. $154,000,000 $17,224,745 Provident Bankshares Corp. Bank Md. $151,500,000 $30,556,363 National Penn Bancshares Bank Pa. $150,000,000 $17,958,333 Dickinson Financial Corp II Bank Mo. $146,053,000 -$58,593,142 Western Alliance Bancorporation Bank Nev. $140,000,000 $20,365,000 Bayview Loan Servicing LLC Mortgage Servicer Fla. $136,174,146 -$136,174,146 Central Pacific Financial Corp Bank Hawaii $135,000,000 -$59,963,109 CVB Financial Bank Calif. $130,000,000 $6,046,583 Sterling Bancshares Bank Texas $125,198,000 $5,344,485 FirstMerit Corp Bank Ohio $125,000,000 $6,813,194 Kentucky Housing Corporation State Housing Orgs Ky. $124,500,000 -$124,500,000 Banner Corp Bank Wash. $124,000,000 $5,079,862 Chrysler Receivables SPV LLC Auto Company $123,076,735 $49,671,126 Signature Bank Bank N.Y. $120,000,000 $12,967,606 First Merchants Corp Bank Ind. $116,000,000 $15,383,055 Nevada Affordable Housing Assistance Corporation State Housing Orgs Nev. $112,049,869 -$112,049,869 1st Source Corp Bank Ind. $111,000,000 $14,479,999 Indiana Housing and Community Development Authority State Housing Orgs Ind. $110,677,656 -$110,677,656 Anchor BanCorp Wisconsin Bank Wis. $110,000,000 -$104,000,000 WTB Financial Corp Bank Wash. $110,000,000 $21,236,874 S&T Bancorp Bank Pa. $108,676,000 $16,240,099 Taylor Capital Bank Ill. $104,823,000 $16,022,174 Saxon Mortgage Services, Inc. Mortgage Servicer Texas $100,807,086 -$100,807,086 F.N.B. Corporation Bank Pa. $100,000,000 $4,023,433 First Busey Corporation Bank Ill. $100,000,000 $12,410,898 Old National Bancorp Bank Ind. $100,000,000 $2,713,888 Park National Corporation Bank Ohio $100,000,000 $19,536,844 TALF LLC TALF Del. $100,000,000 $649,307,823 U.S. Bank National Association Mortgage Servicer Ky. $96,822,238 -$96,822,238 Pinnacle Financial Bank Tenn. $95,000,000 $16,918,194 Union First Market Bankshares Corporation Bank Va. $92,900,000 $10,080,832 Specialized Loan Servicing LLC Mortgage Servicer Colo. $91,124,895 -$91,124,895 IBERIABANK Corp Bank La. $90,000,000 $2,650,000 Midwest Banc Holdings Bank Ill. $89,388,000 -$88,563,712 Sun Bancorp Bank N.J. $89,310,000 $3,203,970 Plains Capital Corp Bank Texas $87,631,000 $17,621,941 Aurora Loan Services, LLC Mortgage Servicer Colo. $85,863,518 -$85,863,518 Carrington Mortgage Services, LLC Mortgage Servicer Calif. $84,900,523 -$84,900,523 Westamerica Bancorporation Bank Calif. $83,726,000 $3,634,236 Integra Bank Corporation Bank Ind. $83,586,000 -$81,635,660 Sandy Spring Bancorp Bank Md. $83,094,000 $12,043,869 Heartland Financial USA Bank Iowa $81,698,000 $12,988,086 BancPlus Corporation Bank Miss. $80,914,000 -$66,817,561 Hampton Roads Bankshares Bank Va. $80,347,000 -$74,556,392 First Financial Bancorp Bank Ohio $80,000,000 $7,644,065 Rhode Island Housing and Mortgage Finance Corporation State Housing Orgs R.I. $79,351,573 -$79,351,573 Independent Bank Corp Bank Mass. $78,158,000 $3,318,093 Green Tree Servicing LLC Mortgage Servicer Minn. $77,777,667 -$77,777,667 Columbia Banking System Bank Wash. $76,898,000 $9,923,419 Mississippi Home Corporation State Housing Orgs Miss. $76,638,832 -$76,638,832 TowneBank Bank Va. $76,458,000 $12,119,166 Litton Loan Servicing LP Mortgage Servicer Texas $76,324,760 -$76,324,760 Bank of the Ozarks Bank Ark. $75,000,000 $6,004,166 Texas Capital Bancshares Bank Texas $75,000,000 $7,777,816 WesBanco Bank W.Va. $75,000,000 $6,050,697 Metropolitan Bank Group Bank Ill. $74,706,000 -$47,533,274 Old Second Bancorp Bank Ill. $73,000,000 -$41,576,763 First Place Financial Corp Bank Ohio $72,927,000 -$65,917,905 Green Bankshares Bank Tenn. $72,278,000 $2,364,857 Independent Bank Corporation Bank Mich. $72,000,000 $9,004,000 Virginia Commerce Bancorp Bank Va. $71,000,000 $47,453,139 Alpine Banks of Colorado Bank Colo. $70,000,000 $3,129,161 Flushing Financial Corp Bank N.Y. $70,000,000 $3,904,166 Southwest Bancorp Bank Okla. $70,000,000 $15,247,569 Superior Bancorp Bank Ala. $69,000,000 -$64,016,667 Nara Bancorp Bank Calif. $67,000,000 $14,249,316 First Bancorp Bank N.C. $65,000,000 $9,518,906 First Financial Holdings Bank S.C. $65,000,000 $3,141,972 SCBT Financial Corp Bank S.C. $64,779,000 $2,515,638 CoBiz Financial Bank Colo. $64,450,000 $8,907,086 Wilshire Bancorp Bank Calif. $62,158,000 $6,651,170 Bank United Mortgage Servicer Fla. $60,161,848 -$60,161,848 Standard Bancshares Bank Ill. $60,000,000 $15,757,163 FHA Refinance Program Fund FHA Refinance Fund D.C. $60,000,000 -$60,000,000 Lakeland Bancorp Bank N.J. $59,000,000 $9,260,833 Great Southern Bancorp Bank Mo. $58,000,000 $14,274,419 Liberty Bancshares Bank Ark. $57,500,000 $10,691,967 MainSource Financial Group Bank Ind. $57,000,000 $5,949,121 Lakeland Financial Corporation Bank Ind. $56,044,000 $4,473,713 PennyMac Loan Services, LLC Mortgage Servicer Calif. $55,103,289 -$55,103,289 Center Financial Corp Bank Calif. $55,000,000 $10,889,583 Community Bancshares of Mississippi, Inc./Community Bank of Mississippi Bank Miss. $54,600,000 -$43,970,768 WSFS Financial Bank Del. $52,625,000 $5,015,859 NewBridge Bancorp Bank N.C. $52,372,000 $17,715,061 Ameris Bancorp Bank Ga. $52,000,000 $7,637,438 MidFirst Bank Mortgage Servicer Okla. $51,595,058 -$51,595,058 FNB United Corp Bank N.C. $51,500,000 -$38,750,089 U.S. Century Bank Bank Fla. $50,236,000 -$37,165,592 BancTrust Financial Group Bank Ala. $50,000,000 $10,451,155 Home BancShares, Inc. Bank Ark. $50,000,000 $7,480,555 Seacoast Banking Corp Bank Fla. $50,000,000 -$954,530 State Bankshares Bank N.D. $50,000,000 $8,008,472 First South Bancorp, Inc. Bank Tenn. $50,000,000 $15,432,452 First American Bank Corporation Bank Ill. $50,000,000 $15,558,531 Yadkin Valley Financial Corp Bank N.C. $49,312,000 $3,071,419 Fidelity Southern Corp Bank Ga. $48,200,000 $35,488,022 Alabama Housing Finance Authority State Housing Orgs Ala. $47,000,000 -$47,000,000 The Bancorp Bank Del. $45,220,000 $7,410,660 MetroCorp Bancshares Bank Texas $45,000,000 $7,837,096 Cadence Financial Corp Bank Miss. $44,000,000 -$2,015,937 Exchange Bank Bank Calif. $43,000,000 $4,294,527 Southern Community Financial Bank N.C. $42,750,000 $4,156,250 Sterling Bancorp Bank N.Y. $42,000,000 $5,869,108 First Community Bancshares Bank Va. $41,500,000 $1,339,002 PremierWest Bancorp Bank Ore. $41,400,000 $1,046,500 Capital Bank Bank N.C. $41,279,000 $3,973,104 Berkshire Hills Bancorp Bank Mass. $40,000,000 $1,961,130 Heritage Commerce Corp Bank Calif. $40,000,000 $6,901,266 Reliance Bancshares Bank Mo. $40,000,000 $6,049,131 Peoples Bancorp Inc. Bank Ohio $39,000,000 $5,701,557 Cascade Financial Corp Bank Wash. $38,970,000 -$21,291,100 OceanFirst Financial Corp Bank N.J. $38,263,000 $2,258,918 QCR Holdings Bank Ill. $38,237,000 $6,049,569 Eagle Bancorp Bank Md. $38,235,000 $6,612,155 Bridgeview Bancorp Bank Ill. $38,000,000 -$24,440,526 Financial Institutions Bank N.Y. $37,515,000 $6,258,719 First Defiance Financial Corp Bank Ohio $37,000,000 $16,610,301 TIB Financial Corp Bank Fla. $37,000,000 -$23,555,641 State Bancorp Bank N.Y. $36,842,000 $5,676,029 Fidelity Financial Corp Bank Kan. $36,282,000 $4,684,780 West Bancorporation Bank Iowa $36,000,000 $5,195,000 Trinity Capital Corporation Bank N.M. $35,539,000 -$894,525 Marquette National Corp Bank Ill. $35,500,000 -$1,664,053 Enterprise Financial Services Corp Bank Mo. $35,000,000 $7,801,933 Porter Bancorp Bank Ky. $35,000,000 -$26,716,667 Fremont Bancorporation Bank Calif. $35,000,000 $10,796,066 Encore Bancshares Bank Texas $34,000,000 $5,415,959 The Bank of Kentucky Bank Ky. $34,000,000 $6,091,343 Southern Bancorp Bank Ark. $33,800,000 -$29,716,545 PNC Mortgage Mortgage Servicer Ohio $33,787,806 -$33,787,806 First Security Group Bank Tenn. $33,000,000 -$16,684,638 Firstbank Corp Bank Mich. $33,000,000 $5,185,560 Centrue Financial Bank Mo. $32,668,000 -$21,355,222 Pulaski Financial Corp Bank Mo. $32,538,000 $2,657,846 MutualFirst Financial Bank Ind. $32,382,000 $5,226,789 Parkvale Financial Corp Bank Pa. $31,762,000 $11,020,424 Bank of North Carolina Bank N.C. $31,260,000 $3,880,665 Royal Bancshares of Pennsylvania Bank Pa. $30,407,000 $6,656,564 Hawthorn Bancshares Bank Mo. $30,255,000 $6,594,509 Bancorp Rhode Island Bank R.I. $30,000,000 $2,341,666 Farmers Capital Bank Corp Bank Ky. $30,000,000 -$3,164,171 First M&F Corp Bank Miss. $30,000,000 $8,224,510 First United Corp Bank Md. $30,000,000 $10,487,948 Spirit BankCorp Bank Okla. $30,000,000 -$18,099,925 StellarOne Corp Bank Va. $30,000,000 $7,191,875 Tennessee Commerce Bancorp Bank Tenn. $30,000,000 -$26,766,667 Peapack-Gladstone Financial Bank N.J. $28,685,000 $3,390,741 Bank of Marin Bancorp Bank Calif. $28,000,000 $2,155,095 Colony Bankcorp Bank Ga. $28,000,000 -$1,519,911 CenterState Banks of Florida, Inc. Bank Fla. $27,875,000 $1,408,302 Intermountain Community Bancorp Bank Idaho $27,000,000 $6,955,519 Alliance Financial Corp Bank N.Y. $26,918,000 $1,438,360 Citizens & Northern Corporation Bank Pa. $26,440,000 $2,449,100 Washington Banking Company Bank Wash. $26,380,000 $4,248,344 Patriot Bancshares Bank Texas $26,038,000 $4,402,738 HMN Financial Bank Minn. $26,000,000 $734,787 LNB Bancorp Bank Ohio $25,223,000 $1,939,571 Fay Servicing LLC Mortgage Servicer Ill. $25,104,136 -$25,104,136 Princeton National Bancorp Bank Ill. $25,083,000 -$22,811,595 Peoples Bancorp of North Carolina Bank N.C. $25,054,000 $2,823,965 First California Financial Group Bank Calif. $25,000,000 $3,810,847 HF Financial Corp Bank S.D. $25,000,000 $1,316,666 Horizon Bancorp Bank Ind. $25,000,000 $4,857,322 Intervest Bancshares Bank N.Y. $25,000,000 $7,927,621 Rogers Bancshares Bank Ark. $25,000,000 -$24,261,979 Shore Bancshares Bank Md. $25,000,000 $358,333 The First Bancorp Bank Maine $25,000,000 $4,734,097 VIST Financial Corp Bank Pa. $25,000,000 $5,710,646 Citizens Bancshares Co. Bank Mo. $24,990,000 -$11,037,619 Vantagesouth Bancshares, Inc. Bank N.C. $24,900,000 $8,915,465 Stearns Financial Services Bank Minn. $24,900,000 $6,595,444 National Bancshares Bank Iowa $24,664,000 -$3,192,912 CBS Banc-Corp Bank Ala. $24,300,000 $3,132,359 Community Trust Financial Corp Bank La. $24,000,000 $4,459,100 Eastern Virginia Bankshares Bank Va. $24,000,000 $4,427,611 Heritage Financial Corp Bank Wash. $24,000,000 $2,953,333 Bridge Capital Holdings Bank Calif. $23,864,000 $4,008,582 Severn Bancorp Bank Md. $23,393,000 $3,756,138 Park Bancorporation Bank Wis. $23,200,000 -$1,179,936 First Citizens Banc Corp Bank Ohio $23,184,000 $2,061,684 TriState Capital Holdings Bank Pa. $23,000,000 $5,642,402 Central Bancorp, Inc. Bank Texas $22,500,000 $8,586,222 Premier Financial Bancorp, Inc. Bank W.Va. $22,252,000 $6,475,239 University Financial Corp, Inc. Bank Minn. $22,115,000 $2,618,727 Central Community Corp Bank Texas $22,000,000 $3,797,529 Middleburg Financial Corp Bank Va. $22,000,000 $1,287,945 Security Federal Corp Bank S.C. $22,000,000 -$18,313,778 Wainwright Bank & Trust Bank Mass. $22,000,000 $1,592,311 First Community Financial Partners, Inc. Bank Ill. $22,000,000 -$3,747,521 Liberty Bancshares, Inc. Bank Mo. $21,900,000 $4,095,453 Blue Valley Ban Corp Bank Kan. $21,750,000 -$272,469 Indiana Community Bancorp Bank Ind. $21,500,000 $5,831,250 Medallion Bank Bank Utah $21,498,000 $2,962,676 BancIndependent Bank Ala. $21,100,000 $3,741,412 FC Holdings Bank Texas $21,042,000 -$1,205,370 AmeriServ Financial Bank Pa. $21,000,000 $3,601,666 Heritage Oaks Bancorp Bank Calif. $21,000,000 $6,241,335 Mercantile Bank Corporation Bank Mich. $21,000,000 $10,631,120 The Baraboo Bancorporation Bank Wis. $20,749,000 -$2,725,169 First Guaranty Bancshares, Inc. Bank La. $20,699,000 $3,360,477 Unity Bancorp Bank N.J. $20,649,000 $7,364,819 United Bancorp Bank Mich. $20,600,000 -$284,075 Citizens South Banking Corp Bank N.C. $20,500,000 $3,072,379 Florida Bank Group, Inc. Bank Fla. $20,471,000 -$11,290,207 Diamond Bancorp, Inc. Bank Mo. $20,445,000 $656,616 First Western Financial Bank Colo. $20,440,000 $702,315 Commonwealth Bancshares, Inc. Bank Ky. $20,400,000 $1,175,016 Market Street Bancshares, Inc. Bank Ill. $20,300,000 $4,129,250 BNCCORP Bank N.D. $20,093,000 $7,050,012 C&F Financial Corp Bank Va. $20,000,000 $5,205,958 Community First Bancshares Bank Tenn. $20,000,000 $3,628,111 First Financial Service Corp Bank Ky. $20,000,000 -$7,663,722 MidSouth Bancorp Bank La. $20,000,000 $2,834,334 The ANB Corporation Bank Texas $20,000,000 $3,234,499 D.L. Evans Bancorp Bank Idaho $19,891,000 $3,795,592 Chambers Bancshares, Inc. Bank Ark. $19,817,000 $12,281,304 Community Bank Shares of Indiana, Inc. Bank Ind. $19,468,000 $3,334,282 First PacTrust Bancorp, Inc. Bank Calif. $19,300,000 $2,997,560 Carver Bancorp Bank N.Y. $18,980,000 $1,978,088 Bar Harbor Bankshares Bank Maine $18,751,000 $1,286,514 Residential Credit Solutions Mortgage Servicer Texas $18,564,309 -$18,564,309 HopFed Bancorp Bank Ky. $18,400,000 $3,954,146 District of Columbia Housing Finance Agency State Housing Orgs D.C. $18,234,860 -$18,234,860 Sovereign Bancshares Bank Texas $18,215,000 $3,417,669 Peoples Bancorp Bank Wash. $18,000,000 $3,325,250 First Trust Corporation Bank La. $17,969,000 -$2,664,820 ECB Bancorp Bank N.C. $17,949,000 $4,647,773 Security Capital Corporation Bank Miss. $17,910,000 -$5,327,219 First NBC Bank Holding Company Bank La. $17,836,000 $3,197,989 Community First Inc Bank Tenn. $17,806,000 -$10,082,487 Community Bankers Trust Corp Bank Va. $17,680,000 $5,455,879 Rushmore Loan Management Services LLC Mortgage Servicer Calif. $17,604,425 -$17,604,425 CCO Mortgage Mortgage Servicer Va. $17,404,768 -$17,404,768 First Northern Community Bancorp Bank Calif. $17,390,000 $2,553,580 OneFinancial Corporation Bank Ark. $17,300,000 -$13,517,007 Southern First Bancshares Bank S.C. $17,299,000 $2,102,365 Liberty Shares Bank Ga. $17,280,000 -$15,880,440 F&M Financial Corporation (TN) Bank Tenn. $17,243,000 $330,766 Northern States Financial Corp Bank Ill. $17,211,000 -$10,768,828 The First Bancshares Bank Miss. $17,123,000 -$14,823,955 Bank of Commerce Holdings Bank Calif. $17,000,000 $2,564,028 F&M Financial Corporation Bank N.C. $17,000,000 $3,119,745 First American International Corp Bank N.Y. $17,000,000 -$14,162,858 Guaranty Federal Bancshares Bank Mo. $17,000,000 $4,887,871 White River Bancshares Company Bank Ark. $16,800,000 $2,602,245 Timberland Bancorp Bank Wash. $16,641,000 $2,420,171 Codorus Valley Bancorp Bank Pa. $16,500,000 $2,678,479 First Federal Bancshares of Arkansas Bank Ark. $16,500,000 -$9,929,375 1st Financial Services Corp Bank N.C. $16,369,000 -$7,139,052 Parke Bancorp Bank N.J. $16,288,000 $77,555 Pacific City Financial Corp Bank Calif. $16,200,000 $1,526,384 Valley Financial Corp Bank Va. $16,019,000 $5,292,673 CoastalSouth Bancshares, Inc. Bank S.C. $16,015,000 -$1,757,512 Carolina Bank Holdings Bank N.C. $16,000,000 $3,941,789 MidWest One Financial Group Bank Iowa $16,000,000 $2,933,333 State Capital Corp. Bank Miss. $15,750,000 -$12,211,541 Community West Bancshares Bank Calif. $15,600,000 -$1,258,860 Stockmens Financial Corporation Bank S.D. $15,568,000 $2,533,554 Tri-County Financial Corp Bank Md. $15,540,000 $3,113,117 BankFirst Capital Corp Bank Miss. $15,500,000 $2,992,470 First Reliance Bancshares Bank S.C. $15,349,000 -$2,354,941 Grandsouth Bancorporation Bank S.C. $15,319,000 $2,306,918 Broadway Financial Corporation Bank Calif. $15,000,000 -$14,189,584 Centra Financial Holdings Bank W.Va. $15,000,000 $922,937 LSB Corp Bank Mass. $15,000,000 $1,260,000 Business Bancshares Bank Mo. $15,000,000 $3,707,709 Foresight Financial Group, Inc. Bank Ill. $15,000,000 $3,670,292 The Landrum Company Bank Mo. $15,000,000 $2,580,291 River Valley Bancorporation Bank Wis. $15,000,000 $4,928,275 Suburban Illinois Bancorp, Inc. Bank Ill. $15,000,000 $10,244,054 Nicolet Bankshares Bank Wis. $14,964,000 $2,940,842 Servis One, Inc. dba BSI Financial Services Mortgage Servicer Pa. $14,880,650 -$14,880,650 EQUITY BANCSHARES, INC. (FIRST COMMUNITY BANCSHARES, INC. (KS)) Bank Kan. $14,800,000 $1,793,061 Village Bank and Trust Financial Corp Bank Va. $14,738,000 -$7,747,407 Monarch Financial Holdings Bank Va. $14,700,000 $1,003,166 Tidelands Bancshares Bank S.C. $14,448,000 -$13,252,027 United Bank Corporation Bank Ga. $14,400,000 $4,482,079 Guaranty Capital Corporation Bank Miss. $14,000,000 -$11,007,118 First National Corporation Bank Va. $13,900,000 $1,429,331 Magna Bank Bank Tenn. $13,795,000 $2,351,468 Bancorp Financial, Inc. Bank Ill. $13,669,000 $1,926,738 Sword Financial Corporation Bank Wis. $13,644,000 $3,375,233 First Texas BHC Bank Texas $13,533,000 $2,539,389 Oak Valley Bancorp Bank Calif. $13,500,000 $2,371,250 WashingtonFirst Bankshares, Inc. Bank Va. $13,475,000 $1,842,319 LCNB Corp Bank Ohio $13,400,000 $1,127,390 Bank of the Carolinas Corporation Bank N.C. $13,179,000 -$8,844,573 Morrill Bancshares Bank Kan. $13,000,000 $2,429,122 SouthCrest Financial Group, Inc. Bank Ga. $12,900,000 $209,014 HCSB Financial Corporation Bank S.C. $12,895,000 -$11,804,298 Community First Bancshares, Inc. Bank Ark. $12,725,000 $3,848,975 Adbanc Bank Neb. $12,720,000 $2,351,769 Regents Bancshares, Inc. Bank Wash. $12,700,000 $1,894,340 Peoples Bancorporation Bank S.C. $12,660,000 $2,702,912 Community Financial Corp Bank Va. $12,643,000 $3,464,224 Bankers' Bank of the West Bank Colo. $12,639,000 $4,458,994 Meridian Bank Bank Pa. $12,535,000 $1,153,103 Security State Bancshares Bank Mo. $12,500,000 $2,388,681 PeoplesSouth Bancshares Bank Ga. $12,325,000 $3,661,000 OneUnited Bank Bank Mass. $12,063,000 -$11,969,177 1st Constitution Bancorp Bank N.J. $12,000,000 $1,433,242 Blue Ridge Bancshares Bank Mo. $12,000,000 -$564,957 First Manitowoc Bancorp Bank Wis. $12,000,000 $837,983 FNB Bancorp Bank Calif. $12,000,000 $2,267,700 The Queensborough Company Bank Ga. $12,000,000 $1,065,246 Two Rivers Financial Group Bank Iowa $12,000,000 $2,075,133 Duke Financial Group, Inc. Bank Minn. $12,000,000 $5,424,286 Farmers Enterprises, Inc. Bank Kan. $12,000,000 $3,698,747 Alliance Financial Services Bank Minn. $12,000,000 -$2,193,864 Wachusett Financial Services, Inc. Bank Mass. $12,000,000 $2,731,826 Plumas Bancorp Bank Calif. $11,949,000 $1,815,140 Citizens Bancshares Bank Ga. $11,841,000 -$10,187,248 DNB Financial Corp Bank Pa. $11,750,000 $1,933,277 M&F Bancorp Bank N.C. $11,735,000 -$9,948,673 TCB Holding Company Bank Texas $11,730,000 -$11,039,168 Pacific Coast Bankers' Bancshares Bank Calif. $11,600,000 $2,221,963 Cecil Bancorp Bank Md. $11,560,000 -$11,043,012 Western Illinois Bancshares Bank Ill. $11,422,000 $1,772,412 Central Virginia Bankshares Bank Va. $11,385,000 -$7,584,344 First Community Corp Bank S.C. $11,350,000 $2,075,979 Liberty Financial Services Bank La. $11,334,000 -$9,820,819 Central Jersey Bancorp Bank N.J. $11,300,000 $1,390,020 Steele Street Bank Corporation Bank Colo. $11,019,000 $2,059,672 Allegiance Bancshares, Inc. Bank Texas $11,000,000 $4,971,339 Mackinac Financial Corporation Bank Mich. $11,000,000 $2,521,828 Brotherhood Bancshares, Inc. Bank Kan. $11,000,000 $1,845,585 Stonebridge Financial Corp Bank Pa. $10,973,000 -$8,320,183 First Capital Bancorp Bank Va. $10,958,000 $998,713 First Southern Bancorp Bank Fla. $10,900,000 $1,363,468 Ridgestone Financial Services Bank Wis. $10,900,000 -$1,269,893 BCSB Bancorp Bank Md. $10,800,000 $2,571,500 Presidio Bank Bank Calif. $10,800,000 $277,697 Security State Bank Holding Company Bank N.D. $10,750,000 $3,091,203 First Community Bank Corp of America Bank Fla. $10,685,000 -$2,185,751 Crosstown Holding Company Bank Minn. $10,650,000 $2,848,330 Northwest Bancorporation Bank Wash. $10,500,000 $1,391,847 Katahdin Bankshares Bank Maine $10,449,000 $1,974,048 1st Enterprise Bank Bank Calif. $10,400,000 $1,348,156 Citizens Bancorp Bank Calif. $10,400,000 -$10,176,429 Mission Valley Bancorp Bank Calif. $10,336,000 -$8,910,045 United Bancorporation of Alabama, Inc. Bank Ala. $10,300,000 -$8,449,037 Illinois State Bancorp, Inc. Bank Ill. $10,272,000 $1,564,113 North Central Bancshares Bank Iowa $10,200,000 $2,094,583 Midland States Bancorp Bank Ill. $10,189,000 $1,017,989 Heritage Bankshares, Inc. Bank Va. $10,103,000 $1,250,284 1st United Bancorp Bank Fla. $10,000,000 $870,902 Blackhawk Bancorp Bank Wis. $10,000,000 $1,344,361 BOH Holdings Bank Texas $10,000,000 $1,783,777 Center Bancorp Bank N.J. $10,000,000 $1,586,667 Central Bancorp Bank Mass. $10,000,000 $3,886,111 ColoEast Bankshares Bank Colo. $10,000,000 $670,783 First Bankers Trustshares Bank Ill. $10,000,000 $1,941,221 First Litchfield Financial Corp Bank Conn. $10,000,000 $2,147,768 Mid Penn Bancorp Bank Pa. $10,000,000 $2,070,978 Mid-Wisconsin Financial Services Bank Wis. $10,000,000 $2,844,226 NCAL Bancorp Bank Calif. $10,000,000 -$4,788,973 New Hampshire Thrift Bancshares Bank N.H. $10,000,000 $2,041,266 Northway Financial Bank N.H. $10,000,000 $1,930,625 Stewardship Financial Corp Bank N.J. $10,000,000 $1,400,453 Uwharrie Capital Corp Bank N.C. $10,000,000 $2,916,040 Century Financial Services Corporation Bank N.M. $10,000,000 $3,186,960 HomeTown Bankshares Corporation Bank Va. $10,000,000 $998,306 Greer Bancshares Bank S.C. $9,993,000 $3,700,112 Regent Bancorp Bank Fla. $9,982,000 -$1,226,982 Penn Liberty Financial Corp Bank Pa. $9,960,000 $1,785,689 Coastal Banking Company Bank Fla. $9,950,000 $1,117,898 Universal Bancorp Bank Ind. $9,900,000 $2,265,548 PSB Financial Corporation Bank La. $9,734,000 $1,704,291 TCB Corporation Bank S.C. $9,720,000 $1,891,380 Southern Missouri Bancorp Bank Mo. $9,550,000 $3,954,764 Moneytree Corporation Bank Tenn. $9,516,000 $1,775,481 Premier Bank Holding Company Bank Fla. $9,500,000 -$9,032,588 Florida Business BancGroup Bank Fla. $9,495,000 $1,814,751 City National Bancshares Corporation Bank N.J. $9,439,000 -$6,930,391 Cache Valley Banking Company Bank Utah $9,407,000 $1,267,335 FCB Bancorp Bank Ky. $9,294,000 $1,862,235 Freedom First Federal Credit Union Bank Va. $9,278,000 $501,527 Provident Community Bancshares Bank S.C. $9,266,000 -$3,626,609 Carrollton Bancorp Bank Md. $9,201,000 $2,187,959 First Priority Financial Corp Bank Pa. $9,175,000 $773,070 Elmira Savings Bank Bank N.Y. $9,090,000 $2,705,867 Community Partners Bancorp Bank N.J. $9,000,000 $1,598,750 HPK Financial Corporation Bank Ill. $9,000,000 $1,940,554 Delmar Bancorp Bank Md. $9,000,000 -$2,401,669 UBT Banchares Bank Kan. $8,950,000 $1,684,911 RCB Financial Corporation Bank Ga. $8,900,000 $323,155 Salisbury Bancorp Bank Conn. $8,816,000 $1,284,960 Citizens First Corp Bank Ky. $8,779,000 $3,457,420 Farmers Bank Bank Va. $8,752,000 $2,644,203 Equity Bancshares Bank Kan. $8,750,000 $2,688,457 Georgia Commerce Bancshares Bank Ga. $8,700,000 $1,385,366 United American Bank Bank Calif. $8,700,000 -$5,217,343 First Freedom Bancshares, Inc. Bank Tenn. $8,700,000 $929,360 Sonoma Valley Bancorp Bank Calif. $8,653,000 -$8,305,836 BancStar, Inc. Bank Mo. $8,600,000 $2,101,460 Summit State Bank Bank Calif. $8,500,000 $1,430,625 Great River Holding Company Bank Minn. $8,400,000 $2,380,775 HomEq Servicing Mortgage Servicer Calif. $8,308,819 -$8,308,819 Private Bancorporation Bank Minn. $8,222,000 $2,722,635 Annapolis Bancorp Bank Md. $8,152,000 $5,342,247 F&M Bancshares Bank Tenn. $8,144,000 $1,261,391 IBC Bancorp, Inc. Bank Ill. $8,086,000 -$6,485,520 Fairfax County Federal Credit Union Bank Va. $8,044,000 -$7,297,249 Syringa Bancorp Bank Idaho $8,000,000 -$7,746,878 The Magnolia State Corporation Bank Miss. $7,922,000 -$3,132,647 First Eagle Bancshares, Inc. Bank Ill. $7,875,000 -$5,722,373 MS Financial Bank Texas $7,723,000 $1,483,290 Commonwealth Business Bank Bank Calif. $7,701,000 $750,110 Metro City Bank Bank Ga. $7,700,000 $1,105,995 Oak Ridge Financial Services Bank N.C. $7,700,000 $811,025 Valley Commerce Bancorp Bank Calif. $7,700,000 $1,703,403 First Gothenburg Bancshares Bank Neb. $7,570,000 $1,044,884 Country Bank Shares Bank Neb. $7,525,000 $1,256,210 Centrix Bank & Trust Bank N.H. $7,500,000 $1,387,792 Emclaire Financial Corp Bank Pa. $7,500,000 $1,045,904 The Little Bank Bank N.C. $7,500,000 $1,646,330 BNB Financial Services Corp Bank N.Y. $7,500,000 $2,276,052 Gulfstream Bancshares Bank Fla. $7,500,000 $1,251,543 GulfSouth Private Bank Bank Fla. $7,500,000 -$6,818,689 Somerset Hills Bancorp Bank N.J. $7,414,000 $402,685 Avenue Financial Holdings Bank Tenn. $7,400,000 $1,398,415 First Sound Bank Bank Wash. $7,400,000 -$3,369,056 First BancTrust Corp Bank Ill. $7,350,000 $1,658,951 Western Community Bancshares Bank Calif. $7,290,000 -$6,735,917 FFW Corp Bank Ind. $7,289,000 $1,152,840 Millenium Bancorp Bank Colo. $7,260,000 -$2,963,577 Central Federal Corp Bank Ohio $7,225,000 -$3,612,882 NC Bancorp Bank Ill. $7,186,000 -$4,572,286 New Penn Financial, LLC dba Shellpoint Mortgage Servicing Mortgage Servicer S.C. $7,163,434 -$7,163,434 TriSummit Bank Bank Tenn. $7,002,000 -$505,582 Central Valley Community Bancorp Bank Calif. $7,000,000 $1,077,516 Fidelity Bancorp, Inc. Bank Pa. $7,000,000 $1,388,333 Hamilton State Bancshares Bank Ga. $7,000,000 $1,169,166 Old Line Bancshares Bank Md. $7,000,000 $438,888 Chicago Shore Corporation Bank Ill. $7,000,000 $2,054,225 Heartland Bancshares, Inc. Bank Ind. $7,000,000 $1,321,471 Community Financial Shares, Inc. Bank Ill. $6,970,000 -$2,729,256 Guaranty Bancorp Bank N.H. $6,920,000 $1,315,040 Idaho Bancorp Bank Idaho $6,900,000 -$6,344,327 Security California Bancorp Bank Calif. $6,815,000 $1,337,698 Pierce County Bancorp Bank Wash. $6,800,000 -$6,592,053 Harbor Bankshares Corporation Bank Md. $6,800,000 -$6,517,256 Monarch Community Bancorp Bank Mich. $6,785,000 -$1,976,879 Premier Bancorp Bank Ill. $6,784,000 -$6,123,785 Pathfinder Bancorp, Inc. Bank N.Y. $6,771,000 $1,205,330 Highlands Independent Bancshares Bank Fla. $6,700,000 -$534,688 Fidelity Federal Bancorp Bank Ind. $6,657,000 $563,909 Caliber Home Loans, Inc. Mortgage Servicer Okla. $6,642,514 -$6,642,514 Alarion Financial Services Bank Fla. $6,514,000 $1,160,003 Catskill Hudson Bancorp Bank N.Y. $6,500,000 $948,073 Pacific International Bancorp Bank Wash. $6,500,000 $1,437,745 Liberty Bancshares, Inc. (TX) Bank Texas $6,500,000 $1,947,271 Biscayne Bancshares, Inc. Bank Fla. $6,400,000 $1,871,974 First Intercontinental Bank Bank Ga. $6,398,000 -$2,229,115 Premier Financial Corp Bank Iowa $6,349,000 $2,429,669 Citizens Commerce Bancshares Bank Ky. $6,300,000 -$6,119,742 Carter Federal Credit Union Bank La. $6,300,000 -$3,330,650 Cardinal Bancorp II, Inc. Bank Mo. $6,251,000 $1,296,478 First Vernon Bancshares Bank Ala. $6,245,000 -$5,025,217 Randolph Bank & Trust Company Bank N.C. $6,229,000 $961,593 Moscow Bancshares Bank Tenn. $6,216,000 $1,516,432 Union Bank & Trust Company Bank N.C. $6,191,000 $840,293 OSB Financial Services Bank Texas $6,100,000 $1,562,316 Centric Financial Corporation Bank Pa. $6,056,000 $683,821 American State Bancshares Bank Kan. $6,000,000 $1,220,142 Beach Business Bank Bank Calif. $6,000,000 $1,263,316 IBW Financial Corporation Bank D.C. $6,000,000 -$4,982,933 ICB Financial Bank Calif. $6,000,000 $1,194,458 Patapsco Bancorp Bank Md. $6,000,000 $677,866 Peninsula Bank Holding Co Bank Calif. $6,000,000 $1,563,057 Gateway Bancshares Bank Ga. $6,000,000 $1,260,795 McLeod Bancshares, Inc. Bank Minn. $6,000,000 $870,433 Howard Bancorp Bank Md. $5,983,000 $1,136,793 Rising Sun Bancorp Bank Md. $5,983,000 -$5,787,363 IA Bancorp, Inc. Bank N.J. $5,976,000 $991,741 Navy Federal Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Va. $5,909,981 -$5,909,981 First Bank Mortgage Servicer Mo. $5,836,485 -$5,836,485 Leader Bancorp Bank Mass. $5,830,000 $894,016 Security Business Bancorp Bank Calif. $5,803,000 $1,085,019 Central Bancshares Bank Texas $5,800,000 $1,059,177 FPB Bancorp Bank Fla. $5,800,000 -$5,526,112 CFBanc Corporation Bank D.C. $5,781,000 -$5,242,082 Seaside National Bank & Trust Bank Fla. $5,677,000 $844,349 United Financial Banking Companies Bank Va. $5,658,000 $991,965 Waukesha Bankshares Bank Wis. $5,625,000 $773,892 Boscobel Bancorp, Inc Bank Wis. $5,586,000 $1,423,244 First Southwest Bancorporation Bank Colo. $5,500,000 -$140,227 Valley Community Bank Bank Calif. $5,500,000 -$2,502,909 One Georgia Bank Bank Ga. $5,500,000 -$5,500,000 Legacy Bancorp Bank Wis. $5,498,000 -$5,142,921 American Bancorp of Illinois, Inc. Bank Ill. $5,457,000 -$4,668,490 The Private Bank of California Bank Calif. $5,450,000 $1,024,753 Highlands State Bank Bank N.J. $5,450,000 $761,927 Connecticut Bank and Trust Company Bank Conn. $5,448,000 $1,454,866 BankAsiana Bank N.J. $5,250,000 $315,584 Midtown Bank & Trust Company Bank Ga. $5,222,000 -$1,651,863 First Choice Bank Bank Calif. $5,146,000 $678,521 Mission Community Bancorp Bank Calif. $5,116,000 $759,584 Capital Commerce Bancorp, Inc. Bank Wis. $5,100,000 -$4,795,027 Franklin Bancorp, Inc. Bank Mo. $5,097,000 -$677,129 First Resource Bank Bank Pa. $5,017,000 $714,794 Blue River Bancshares Bank Ind. $5,000,000 -$4,470,895 Commerce National Bank Bank Calif. $5,000,000 $602,969 Financial Security Corp Bank Wyo. $5,000,000 $914,597 First Express of Nebraska Bank Neb. $5,000,000 $1,074,313 Southern Illinois Bancorp Bank Ill. $5,000,000 $955,472 BlackRidge Financial, Inc. Bank N.D. $5,000,000 $1,127,326 Covenant Financial Corporation Bank Miss. $5,000,000 $1,594,635 AmFirst Financial Services, Inc. Bank Neb. $5,000,000 $1,523,255 Germantown Capital Corporation Bank Tenn. $4,967,000 $674,940 First ULB Corp Bank Calif. $4,900,000 $311,020 York Traditions Bank Bank Pa. $4,871,000 $834,023 Southern Heritage Bancshares, Inc. Bank Tenn. $4,862,000 $856,113 BNC Financial Group Bank Conn. $4,797,000 $876,922 First Menasha Bancshares Bank Wis. $4,797,000 $916,867 Alaska Pacific Bankshares Bank Alaska $4,781,000 $2,720,884 Monument Bank Bank Md. $4,734,000 $889,960 Capital Bancorp Bank Md. $4,700,000 $752,281 Western Reserve Bancorp, Inc Bank Ohio $4,700,000 $1,142,202 Virginia Company Bank Bank Va. $4,700,000 -$955,554 CalWest Bancorp Bank Calif. $4,656,000 -$4,259,837 MorEquity, Inc. Mortgage Servicer Ind. $4,628,164 -$4,628,164 Lafayette Bancorp Bank Miss. $4,551,000 -$3,762,646 Hope Federal Credit Union Bank Miss. $4,520,000 -$4,098,636 First Colebrook Bancorp Bank N.H. $4,500,000 $839,489 Puget Sound Bank Bank Wash. $4,500,000 $855,158 Georgia Primary Bank Bank Ga. $4,500,000 -$2,873,543 Mainline Bancorp, Inc. Bank Pa. $4,500,000 $763,190 Community Pride Bank Corporation Bank Minn. $4,400,000 $627,765 CBB Bancorp Bank Ga. $4,397,000 $585,145 Pinnacle Bank Holding Company Bank Fla. $4,389,000 -$4,104,001 Metropolitan Capital Bancorp, Inc. Bank Ill. $4,388,000 $1,325,197 BANK OF SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA, N.A. (FIRST BUSINESS BANK, N.A.) Bank Calif. $4,243,000 $450,275 Northeast Bancorp Bank Maine $4,227,000 $1,262,384 Pacific Coast National Bancorp Bank Calif. $4,120,000 -$4,101,913 CB Holding Corp. Bank Ill. $4,114,000 -$3,842,421 21st Mortgage Corporation Mortgage Servicer Tenn. $4,074,413 -$4,074,413 Community Bank of the Bay Bank Calif. $4,060,000 -$3,628,336 Pacific Commerce Bank Bank Calif. $4,060,000 -$1,018,330 The Bank of Currituck Bank N.C. $4,021,000 -$2,108,316 California Bank of Commerce Bank Calif. $4,000,000 $755,900 Capital Pacific Bancorp Bank Ore. $4,000,000 $804,256 Carolina Trust Bank Bank N.C. $4,000,000 -$5,548 Hilltop Community Bancorp Bank N.J. $4,000,000 $467,049 Naples Bancorp Bank Fla. $4,000,000 -$3,043,934 Premier Service Bank Bank Calif. $4,000,000 $300,522 Santa Lucia Bancorp Bank Calif. $4,000,000 -$868,889 SBT Bancorp Bank Conn. $4,000,000 $717,144 Todd Bancshares Bank Ky. $4,000,000 $1,210,672 SV Financial, Inc. Bank Ill. $4,000,000 $721,382 Grand Capital Corporation Bank Okla. $4,000,000 $717,145 Investors Financial Corporation of Pettis County Bank Mo. $4,000,000 -$3,825,676 Enterprise Financial Services Group Bank Pa. $4,000,000 $680,205 KS Bancorp, Inc. Bank N.C. $4,000,000 $137,336 Providence Bank Bank N.C. $4,000,000 $596,313 Texas National Bancorporation Bank Texas $3,981,000 $494,307 Community Business Bank Bank Calif. $3,976,000 $698,053 Fidelity Bancorp, Inc (LA) Bank La. $3,942,000 $1,462,924 Peoples Bancshares of TN Bank Tenn. $3,900,000 -$135,012 Community Bancshares, Inc. Bank Ariz. $3,872,000 $1,325,157 Redwood Capital Bancorp Bank Calif. $3,800,000 $710,626 Tifton Banking Company Bank Ga. $3,800,000 -$3,576,792 Selene Finance, LP Mortgage Servicer Texas $3,769,296 -$3,769,296 Pascack Community Bank Bank N.J. $3,756,000 $741,313 First Financial Bancshares Bank Kan. $3,756,000 $807,302 Financial Services of Winger, Inc. Bank Minn. $3,742,000 $745,324 Pathway Bancorp Bank Neb. $3,727,000 $901,862 Triad Bancorp Bank Mo. $3,700,000 $686,326 Patterson Bancshares Bank La. $3,690,000 $1,002,028 AMB Financial Corp Bank Ind. $3,674,000 $713,576 Allied First Bancorp Bank Ill. $3,652,000 -$3,242,246 CedarStone Bank Bank Tenn. $3,564,000 $1,108,099 Merchants and Manufacturers Bank Corporation Bank Ill. $3,510,000 $600,668 AB&T Financial Corp Bank N.C. $3,500,000 -$2,173,585 Mercantile Capital Corp Bank Mass. $3,500,000 $650,816 First Alliance Bancshares Bank Tenn. $3,422,000 -$418,323 Birmingham Bloomfield Bancshares Bank Mich. $3,379,000 $424,024 Bainbridge Bancshares, Inc. Bank Ga. $3,372,000 $273,637 Madison Financial Corp Bank Ky. $3,370,000 $377,299 First Bank of Charleston Bank W.Va. $3,345,000 $615,105 California Oaks State Bank Bank Calif. $3,300,000 $502,219 Mountain Valley Bancshares, Inc. Bank Ga. $3,300,000 $769,981 Bancorp of Okolona, Inc. Bank Miss. $3,297,000 $250,976 Congaree Bancshares Bank S.C. $3,285,000 $160,825 Treaty Oak Bancorp Bank Texas $3,268,000 -$2,575,585 Border Federal Credit Union Bank Texas $3,260,000 $263,698 Hometown Bancorp of Alabama Bank Ala. $3,250,000 $964,208 FPB Financial Corp Bank La. $3,240,000 $383,721 First Independence Corporation Bank Mich. $3,223,000 -$402,739 Oregon Bancorp Bank Ore. $3,216,000 $950,808 Resurgent Capital Services L.P. Mortgage Servicer S.C. $3,202,721 -$3,202,721 Kilmichael Bancorp, Inc. Bank Miss. $3,154,000 -$2,694,454 Crazy Woman Creek Bancorp Bank Wyo. $3,100,000 $1,125,739 Fortune Financial Corporation Bank Mo. $3,100,000 $568,929 Grand Mountain Bancshares, Inc. Bank Colo. $3,076,000 -$3,076,000 Lone Star Bank Bank Texas $3,072,000 -$1,071,119 Sound Banking Company Bank N.C. $3,070,000 $566,309 FBHC Holding Company Bank Colo. $3,035,000 -$2,230,408 Citizens Community Bank Bank Va. $3,000,000 $574,645 Clover Community Bankshares Bank S.C. $3,000,000 $318,586 Marine Bank & Trust Company Bank Fla. $3,000,000 -$653,787 PGB Holdings Bank Ill. $3,000,000 -$2,480,792 St. Johns Bancshares Bank Mo. $3,000,000 -$1,870,842 Tennessee Valley Financial Holdings Bank Tenn. $3,000,000 $331,713 Frontier Bancshares Bank Texas $3,000,000 $408,191 Freeport Bancshares Bank Ill. $3,000,000 $1,393,492 Fidelity Resources Company Bank Texas $3,000,000 $503,795 Bank of Commerce Bank N.C. $3,000,000 $87,573 Layton Park Financial Group Bank Wis. $3,000,000 -$67,838 Redwood Financial Bank Minn. $2,995,000 $575,812 F & C Bancorp, Inc. Bank Mo. $2,993,000 $930,566 Alliance Bancshares Bank Ga. $2,986,000 $595,401 Santa Clara Valley Bank Bank Calif. $2,900,000 -$178,674 Berkshire Bancorp Bank Pa. $2,892,000 $509,124 US Metro Bank Bank Calif. $2,861,000 -$2,428,322 Santa Cruz Community Credit Union Bank Calif. $2,828,000 -$2,565,467 Omega Capital Corp Bank Colo. $2,816,000 $587,602 Prairie Star Bancshares Bank Kan. $2,800,000 $321,271 Cooperative Center Federal Credit Union Bank Calif. $2,799,000 -$2,539,159 Tri-State Bank of Memphis Bank Tenn. $2,795,000 -$2,394,849 SouthFirst Bancshares Bank Ala. $2,760,000 $492,464 PNC Bank, National Association Mortgage Servicer Pa. $2,750,363 -$2,750,363 The Golden 1 Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Calif. $2,736,566 -$2,736,566 Worthington Financial Holdings, Inc. Bank Ala. $2,720,000 $60,391 DeSoto County Bank Bank Miss. $2,681,000 $93,101 Bank of George Bank Nev. $2,672,000 -$1,388,060 Regent Capital Corporation Bank Okla. $2,655,000 $480,328 Community First Guam Federal Credit Union Bank Guam $2,650,000 -$2,403,992 Shreveport Federal Credit Union Bank La. $2,646,000 -$2,401,098 Deerfield Financial Corporation Bank Wis. $2,639,000 $644,339 Manhattan Bancshares, Inc. Bank Ill. $2,639,000 $822,607 Community Investors Bancorp Bank Ohio $2,600,000 $515,616 Northern State Bank Bank N.J. $2,571,000 $416,782 Goldwater Bank Bank Ariz. $2,568,000 -$1,074,250 Community 1st Bank Bank Calif. $2,550,000 $349,660 Plato Holdings Inc. Bank Minn. $2,500,000 $603,620 Atlantic City Federal Credit Union Bank Wyo. $2,500,000 $100,277 Pyramid Federal Credit Union Bank Ariz. $2,500,000 -$2,267,917 AmeriBank Holding Company Bank Okla. $2,492,000 $468,023 Grand Financial Corporation Bank Miss. $2,443,320 $1,425,153 Citizens Bank & Trust Company, Established 1945 Bank La. $2,400,000 $3,330 CSRA Bank Corp Bank Ga. $2,400,000 $347,755 Green Circle Investments Bank Iowa $2,400,000 $636,022 Brogan Bankshares, Inc. Bank Wis. $2,400,000 $622,880 NEMO Bancshares Inc. Bank Mo. $2,330,000 $869,347 IBT Bancorp Bank Texas $2,295,000 $641,463 Columbine Capital Corp Bank Colo. $2,260,000 $429,480 CenterBank Bank Ohio $2,250,000 $94,348 Alternatives Federal Credit Union Bank N.Y. $2,234,000 -$2,026,610 Union Financial Corporation Bank N.M. $2,179,000 $460,872 Marix Servicing, LLC Mortgage Servicer Ariz. $2,162,025 -$2,162,025 Security Bancshares of Pulaski County Bank Mo. $2,152,000 -$134,090 Titonka Bancshares Bank Iowa $2,117,000 $452,493 Ojai Community Bank Bank Calif. $2,080,000 $574,759 Market Bancorporation Bank Minn. $2,060,000 $272,249 The Victory Bank Bank Pa. $2,046,000 $276,184 Ally Bank Mortgage Servicer Utah $2,022,105 -$2,022,105 Surrey Bancorp Bank N.C. $2,000,000 $314,972 TCNB Financial Corp Bank Ohio $2,000,000 $384,611 Nationwide Bankshares, Inc. Bank Neb. $2,000,000 $276,190 Atlantic Bancshares, Inc. Bank S.C. $2,000,000 $528,554 Northwest Commercial Bank Bank Wash. $1,992,000 $388,393 RoundPoint Mortgage Servicing Corporation Mortgage Servicer N.C. $1,969,376 -$1,969,376 Fresno First Bank Bank Calif. $1,968,000 $469,100 Virginia Community Capital, Inc. Bank Va. $1,915,000 -$1,737,224 Hometown Bancshares Bank Ky. $1,900,000 $329,804 Scotiabank de Puerto Rico Mortgage Servicer Puerto Rico $1,898,545 -$1,898,545 Merchants and Planters Bancshares Bank Tenn. $1,881,000 $350,562 Monadnock Bancorp Bank N.H. $1,834,000 $505,348 Seacoast Commerce Bank Bank Calif. $1,800,000 $353,780 American Premier Bancorp Bank Calif. $1,800,000 $252,682 M&T Bank Mortgage Servicer N.Y. $1,758,214 -$1,758,214 Franklin Credit Management Corporation Mortgage Servicer N.J. $1,743,895 -$1,743,895 Southern Chautauqua Federal Credit Union Bank N.Y. $1,709,000 -$1,550,824 BCB Holding Company Bank Ala. $1,706,000 $609,854 Manhattan Bancorp Bank Calif. $1,700,000 $129,711 Maryland Financial Bank Bank Md. $1,700,000 -$832,754 Signature Bancshares Bank Texas $1,700,000 $294,588 The State Bank of Bartley Bank Neb. $1,697,000 $333,299 Gateway Community Federal Credit Union Bank Mont. $1,657,000 $62,690 Gold Canyon Bank Bank Ariz. $1,607,000 -$1,553,141 Tongass Federal Credit Union Bank Alaska $1,600,000 -$1,451,467 Wescom Central Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Calif. $1,581,570 -$1,581,570 Hyperion Bank Bank Pa. $1,552,000 -$214,834 Saigon National Bank Calif. $1,549,000 -$1,549,000 D.C. Federal Credit Union Bank D.C. $1,522,000 -$1,381,130 Regional Bankshares Bank S.C. $1,500,000 $272,618 Vision Bank - Texas Bank Texas $1,500,000 $398,263 PFSB Bancorporation, Inc. Bank Wis. $1,500,000 $230,164 Indiana Bank Corp Bank Ind. $1,312,000 -$1,146,861 Fort Lee Federal Savings Bank Bank N.J. $1,300,000 -$1,212,816 Valley Financial Group, Ltd., 1st State Bank Bank Mich. $1,300,000 $189,776 Sterling Savings Bank Mortgage Servicer Wash. $1,294,854 -$1,294,854 Vigo County Federal Credit Union Bank Ind. $1,229,000 -$631,979 First Advantage Bancshares Inc. Bank Minn. $1,177,000 $151,320 ClearSpring Loan Services, Inc. Mortgage Servicer Texas $1,167,552 -$1,167,552 Mortgage Center LLC Mortgage Servicer Mich. $1,120,797 -$1,120,797 Riverside Bancshares, Inc. Bank Ark. $1,100,000 $522,714 Southside Credit Union Bank Texas $1,100,000 $67,894 Brewery Credit Union Bank Wis. $1,096,000 $41,465 Opportunities Credit Union Bank Vt. $1,091,000 -$990,022 Independence Bank Bank R.I. $1,065,000 $329,723 Community Bancshares Of Mississippi, Inc. (Community Holding Company Of Florida, Inc.) Bank Fla. $1,050,000 $170,301 Calvert Financial Corp Bank Mo. $1,037,000 -$821,554 Bank Financial Services, Inc. Bank Minn. $1,004,000 $110,680 BankGreenville Bank S.C. $1,000,000 $153,905 Butte Federal Credit Union Bank Calif. $1,000,000 -$914,612 First Legacy Community Credit Union Bank N.C. $1,000,000 $70,167 Bern Bancshares Bank Kan. $985,000 $187,064 Gregory Funding, LLC Mortgage Servicer Ore. $929,252 -$929,252 Lower East Side People's Federal Credit Union Bank N.Y. $898,000 -$810,194 Gregg Bancshares Bank Mo. $825,000 -$779,810 Central Florida Educators Federal Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Fla. $823,427 -$823,427 Banner County Bank Corp Bank Neb. $795,000 $147,412 RG Mortgage Corporation Mortgage Servicer Puerto Rico $793,769 -$793,769 UNO Federal Credit Union Bank La. $743,000 $43,754 First State Bank of Mobeetie Bank Texas $731,000 $82,086 Urban Partnership Bank Mortgage Servicer Ill. $723,565 -$723,565 Farmers State Bancshares Bank Kan. $700,000 $130,174 Midwest Regional Bancorp Bank Mo. $700,000 $63,294 Independent Employers Group Federal Credit Union Bank Hawaii $698,000 -$633,396 Green City Bancshares Bank Mo. $651,000 $82,037 Quantum Servicing Corporation Mortgage Servicer Fla. $645,438 -$645,438 Corning Savings and Loan Association Bank Ark. $638,000 $21,705 Butler Point Bank Ill. $607,000 $117,125 Colonial American Bank Bank Pa. $574,000 $94,143 Mission Federal Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Calif. $517,251 -$517,251 Bethex Federal Credit Union Bank N.Y. $502,000 -$455,537 Community Bancshares of Kansas Bank Kan. $500,000 $116,745 Seneca Mortgage Servicing LLC Mortgage Servicer N.Y. $493,192 -$493,192 Kirksville Bancorp Bank Mo. $470,000 $152,228 Greater Nevada LLC dba Greater Nevada Mortgage Mortgage Servicer Nev. $464,269 -$464,269 Community Plus Federal Credit Union Bank Ill. $450,000 -$408,350 Farmers & Merchants Financial Corp Bank Kan. $442,000 $58,200 Liberty County Teachers Federal Credit Union Bank Texas $435,000 -$310,213 Haviland Bancshares Bank Kan. $425,000 $62,524 Tulane-Loyola Federal Credit Union Bank La. $424,000 -$384,639 Technology Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Calif. $405,598 -$405,598 OwnersChoice Funding, Incorporated Mortgage Servicer N.Y. $403,372 -$403,372 Northeast Community Federal Credit Union Bank Calif. $350,000 -$317,508 Greater Kinston Credit Union Bank N.C. $350,000 $10,714 ShoreBank Mortgage Servicer Ill. $346,986 -$346,986 North Side Community Federal Credit Union Bank Ill. $325,000 -$294,919 The Freeport State Bank Bank Kan. $301,000 $78,459 Genesee Co-op Federal Credit Union Bank N.Y. $300,000 -$272,033 Brooklyn Cooperative Federal Credit Union Bank N.Y. $300,000 -$272,250 Union Settlement Federal Credit Union Bank N.Y. $295,000 -$272,121 Statebridge Company, LLC Mortgage Servicer Colo. $292,121 -$292,121 Silver State Schools Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Nev. $285,844 -$285,844 Neighborhood Trust Federal Credit Union Bank N.Y. $283,000 -$258,142 PHH Mortgage Corporation Mortgage Servicer N.J. $281,064 -$281,064 Banco Popular de Puerto Rico Mortgage Servicer Puerto Rico $276,946 -$276,946 Prince Kuhio Federal Credit Union Bank Hawaii $273,000 $25,344 Wachovia Mortgage, FSB Mortgage Servicer Iowa $238,889 -$238,889 FCI Lender Services, Inc. Mortgage Servicer Calif. $225,868 -$225,868 United Bank Mortgage Corporation Mortgage Servicer Mich. $215,018 -$215,018 AmTrust Bank, A Division of New York Community Bank Mortgage Servicer Ohio $186,142 -$186,142 Hillsdale County National Bank Mortgage Servicer Mich. $180,883 -$180,883 Los Alamos National Bank Mortgage Servicer N.M. $172,820 -$172,820 Phenix Pride Federal Credit Union Bank Ala. $153,000 -$138,796 Schools Financial Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Calif. $151,549 -$151,549 Buffalo Cooperative Federal Credit Union Bank N.Y. $145,000 -$131,539 Citizens 1st National Bank Mortgage Servicer Ill. $141,806 -$141,806 ORNL Federal Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Tenn. $138,734 -$138,734 IC Federal Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Mass. $137,873 -$137,873 SunTrust Mortgage, Inc Mortgage Servicer Va. $129,194 -$129,194 Yadkin Valley Bank Mortgage Servicer N.C. $121,412 -$121,412 Western Federal Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Calif. $117,368 -$117,368 DuPage Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Ill. $113,836 -$113,836 Hill District Federal Credit Union Bank Pa. $100,000 -$90,744 Episcopal Community Federal Credit Union Bank Calif. $100,000 -$90,744 LenderLive Network, Inc Mortgage Servicer Colo. $96,269 -$96,269 Idaho Housing and Finance Association Mortgage Servicer Idaho $95,289 -$95,289 NJ Housing & Mortgage Finance Mortgage Servicer N.J. $79,319 -$79,319 Great Lakes Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Ill. $75,202 -$75,202 Thurston Union of Low Income People (TULIP) Cooperative Credit Union Bank Wash. $75,000 -$68,037 SN Servicing Corporation Mortgage Servicer La. $67,110 -$67,110 Fidelity Bank Mortgage Servicer La. $58,837 -$58,837 Lake City Bank Mortgage Servicer Ind. $57,696 -$57,696 Workers United Federal Credit Union Bank N.Y. $57,000 $2,822 Pathfinder Bank Mortgage Servicer N.Y. $54,802 -$54,802 Park View Federal Savings Bank Mortgage Servicer Ohio $53,936 -$53,936 Home Servicing, LLC Mortgage Servicer La. $53,328 -$53,328 Aurora Financial Group, Inc Mortgage Servicer N.J. $52,533 -$52,533 Horicon Bank Mortgage Servicer Wis. $51,490 -$51,490 Kondaur Capital Corporation Mortgage Servicer Calif. $50,602 -$50,602 IBM Southeast Employees' Federal Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Fla. $48,589 -$48,589 Columbia Bank Mortgage Servicer N.J. $47,530 -$47,530 Heartland Bank & Trust Company Mortgage Servicer Ill. $46,352 -$46,352 The Bryn Mawr Trust Company Mortgage Servicer Pa. $41,067 -$41,067 James B.Nutter and Company Mortgage Servicer Mo. $33,721 -$33,721 Florida Community Bank, NA Mortgage Servicer Fla. $31,080 -$31,080 Renaissance Community Development Credit Union Bank N.J. $31,000 -$28,131 Faith Based Federal Credit Union Bank Calif. $30,000 $2,777 Quicken Loans, Inc. Mortgage Servicer Mich. $29,916 -$29,916 Allstate Mortgage Loans & Investments, Inc Mortgage Servicer Fla. $29,093 -$29,093 Iberiabank Mortgage Servicer Fla. $25,502 -$25,502 Fresno County Federal Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Calif. $24,954 -$24,954 Marsh Associates, Inc. Mortgage Servicer N.C. $20,337 -$20,337 Axiom Bank Mortgage Servicer Fla. $15,551 -$15,551 First Keystone Bank Mortgage Servicer Pa. $14,916 -$14,916 Fidelis Federal Credit Union Bank N.Y. $14,000 -$12,704 HomeStar Bank & Financial Services Mortgage Servicer Ill. $13,322 -$13,322 Community Credit Union of Florida Mortgage Servicer Fla. $12,631 -$12,631 Glass City Federal Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Ohio $12,473 -$12,473 United Bank Mortgage Servicer Ga. $12,168 -$12,168 Desjardins Bank Mortgage Servicer Fla. $11,576 -$11,576 Purdue Federal Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Ind. $11,379 -$11,379 Lake National Bank Mortgage Servicer Ohio $10,651 -$10,651 Ameriana Bank Mortgage Servicer Ind. $10,500 -$10,500 Oakland Municipal Credit Union Mortgage Servicer Calif. $10,068 -$10,068 Union Baptist Church Federal Credit Union Bank Ind. $10,000 -$9,072 Franklin Savings Mortgage Servicer Ohio $9,614 -$9,614 Webster Bank, N.A. Mortgage Servicer Conn. $8,000 -$8,000 Plaza Home Mortgage, Inc Mortgage Servicer Calif. $7,916 -$7,916 Mortgage Investors Group Mortgage Servicer Tenn. $7,833 -$7,833 Cheviot Savings Bank Mortgage Servicer Ohio $7,202 -$7,202 East End Baptist Tabernacle Federal Credit Union Bank Conn. $7,000 -$6,352 First Mortgage Corporation Mortgage Servicer Calif. $6,916 -$6,916 California Housing Finance Agency Mortgage Servicer Calif. $6,541 -$6,541 Midwest Community Bank Mortgage Servicer Ill. $4,817 -$4,817 Colorado Federal Savings Bank Mortgage Servicer Colo. $2,442 -$2,442 Bank of Camden Mortgage Servicer Tenn. $2,271 -$2,271 Land/Home Financial Services, Inc. Mortgage Servicer Calif. $2,149 -$2,149 Flagstar Capital Markets Corporation Mortgage Servicer Mich. $2,000 -$2,000 Georgia Housing & Finance Authority DBA State Home Mortgage Mortgage Servicer Ga. $2,000 -$2,000 Guaranty Bank Mortgage Servicer Minn. $1,916 -$1,916 ViewPoint Bank Mortgage Servicer Texas $1,512 -$1,512 First Financial Bank N.A. Mortgage Servicer Idaho $1,333 -$1,333 First Citizens Bank & Trust Company Mortgage Servicer N.C. $916 -$916 QLending, Inc. Mortgage Servicer Fla. $0 $0 Community Bank & Trust Company Mortgage Servicer Pa. $0 $0 Horizon Bank, NA Mortgage Servicer Ind. $0 $0 Hartford Savings Bank Mortgage Servicer Wis. $0 $0 iServe Residential Lending, LLC Mortgage Servicer Calif. $0 $0 iServe Servicing, Inc. Mortgage Servicer Texas $0 $0 Vist Financial Corp Mortgage Servicer Pa. $0 $0 Wealthbridge Mortgage Corp Mortgage Servicer Ore. $0 $0 RBC Bank (USA) Mortgage Servicer N.C. $0 $0 Amarillo National Bank Mortgage Servicer Texas $0 $0 American Financial Resources Inc. Mortgage Servicer N.J. $0 $0 Capital International Financial, Inc. Mortgage Servicer Fla. $0 $0 CU Mortgage Services, Inc. Mortgage Servicer Minn. $0 $0 First Federal Bank of Florida Mortgage Servicer Fla. $0 $0 Gateway Mortgage Group, LLC Mortgage Servicer Okla. $0 $0 Liberty Bank and Trust Co Mortgage Servicer La. $0 $0 Magna Bank (servicing) Mortgage Servicer Tenn. $0 $0 Schmidt Mortgage Company Mortgage Servicer Ohio $0 $0 Stockman Bank of Montana Mortgage Servicer Mont. $0 $0 Weststar Mortgage, Inc. Mortgage Servicer Va. $0 $0 Bangor Savings Bank Mortgage Servicer Maine $0 $0 Sun West Mortgage Company, Inc Mortgage Servicer Calif. $0 $0 PrimeWest Mortgage Corporation Mortgage Servicer Texas $0 $0 Everbank Mortgage Servicer Fla. $0 $0 Bridgelock Capital dba Peak Loan Servicing Mortgage Servicer Calif. $0 $01 Category:Big Business